Seiya's Love
by Mistress of the Hanyou
Summary: Angel, Daughter of Rini, loves Star Warrior, Seiya. No flames please. R/R might change rating later.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Starlights, or the Scouts so don't sue me, pleeeaasseee. I do own Angel Tskuinon. I own the Galaxy Scouts NAMES and I don't own the song Sk8er Boi it belongs to Avril Lavinge. She wrote it not me. SO DON'T SUE ME!!!!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~~**~*~~**~*~~*~**~~**~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't know why you dragged us here, Seiya. Seiya?" Yaten Lights complained.  
  
"He's daydreaming about HER again," Taiki Lights said.  
  
"He's obsessed with that girl."  
  
"Why'd he have to drag us to some dumb dance competition?"  
  
"Next up, Manhattan School of Performing Arts Team, The Gems, performing to the song Sk8er Boi," the announcer announced.  
  
Seven girls filed out onto the floor. Seiya could tell who all of them were except one. One girl had light purple streaks running through her hair. The girls' uniforms were white with different shades of blue around the collar, the uniforms were sleeveless, the skirts were short. Seiya's main focus was on the girl with purple streaks running through her black hair.  
  
The music started and the lyrics blared,  
  
'He was a boi, she was a girl, can I make it any more obvious He was a punk, she did ballet, what more can I say. He wanted her, she'd never tell, secretly she wanted him as well. All of her friends stuck up their nose, they had a problem With his baggy clothes.  
  
He was a Sk8er Boi, She said see you later boi, he wasn't good enough For her. She had a pretty face but her head was up in space she Needed to come back down to earth.  
  
5 yrs from now she sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone. She turns on the TV guess who she sees. Sk8er boi rockin up MTV. She calls up her friends they already Know and have tickets to see his show she tags along Stands in the crowd looks up at the man that she turned down  
  
He was a Sk8er Boi she said see you later boi he wasn't good enough For her now he's a super star slammin on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth.  
  
He was a Sk8er Boi she said see you later boi he wasn't good enough For her now he's a super star slammin on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth.  
  
Sorry girl but you missed out Well tough luck that boi's mine now. We are more then just good friends This is how the story ends To bad you couldn't see See that man that boi could be There is more then meets the eye I see the soul inside  
  
He's just a boi And I'm just a girl Can I make it any more obvious? We are in love haven't you heard How we rock each other's world.  
  
I'm with the sk8er boi I said see you later boi I'll be backstage after the show I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote About the girl you used to know  
  
I'm with the sk8er boi I said see you later boi I'll be backstage after the show I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote About the girl you used to know.'  
  
Seiya suddenly knew who that girl was.  
  
"The way she moves to the music," Seiya said to himself.  
  
The girls disappeared. Seiya got up. He had to know for sure that girl was who he thought she was.  
  
// Her face, her hair, she's changed. She's more beautiful then I remember \\ Seiya thought.  
  
The girls were talking softly backstage. There was a boy speaking to the girl.  
  
"Angel, why won't you quit?" the boy asked.  
  
"Matt, you know I can't quit. I love dancing. I plan to go to college once I get out MSA. I have a dream," Angel said.  
  
"You'll go to that Performing Arts College and you'll be out within a month I bet. And when you come back like a beaten dog, with tail between legs, you expect me to be here waiting for you? If you go on with this I'm going to have to leave you."  
  
"I have to go on with this. I love performing. I love dancing. What is wrong with you?"  
  
"No, the question is what is wrong with you?"  
  
"You know what? Seiya used to tell me to always reach for my dreams. When I told him I wanted to go to the Performing College he encouraged it. He told me it would be good for me to do something I love. He would never, and I mean never, leave me when I go to college. You dropped out of college because you thought it was too hard. Seiya would stay by my side, he'd tell me how proud he was of me if I made it. He'd say he was happy I went through with it."  
  
"That freak? He's a guy in human form, but in Sailor form he's a she."  
  
"He gave up his transformation powers to save my life. I owe him my life."  
  
"You know, I'm too good for you, I am just going to leave you right now. I'll never have to look at your ugly face again in my life!"  
  
"Yeah, just turn your back on me why don't you? You coward! You're just scared of being left behind! While I go on, you're afraid that you'll be left behind!"  
  
FWWAAAKK!  
  
Matt slapped Angel across the face. Hard. Angel collapsed onto the ground. She held her burning cheek. May came over and bent down next to her.  
  
"Princess, are you alright?" May asked.  
  
"I don't know. I feel so torn now," Angel whispered.  
  
Seiya couldn't believe it. He used to believe Matt would always be Angel's side, no matter what, but now, he didn't know. His mind was jumbled with words. With emotions swirling around his head. Anger, hate, fear, and sympathy. He wanted to hold her and tell her everything was all right.  
  
"Hey!" Seiya shouted at Matt.  
  
Matt turned around. His gaze was pure ice as Seiya made his way through the crowd to stand in front of Angel and May.  
  
"It's the freak, what do you want?" Matt said coldly.  
  
Seiya's fist flew. Matt caught it. He punched Seiya in the stomach.  
  
"Seiya!" Angel yelped.  
  
Seiya hugged his stomach and made another attempt for his fist to make contact with Matt's stomach. Matt evaded it easily.  
  
"You're slower then I remember," Matt said.  
  
"Seiya!" Angel yelled, "Don't let him get inside your head! He's insulting you to get you defenses down!"  
  
Matt grabbed Seiya by his hair, bound his hands and feet and threw him into the school's outdoor pool.  
  
Seiya sunk to the bottom un-able to get out of the water. His air was running low, he needed air. But he couldn't reach the surface. His lungs were screaming. His head was getting heavy. He couldn't keep his eyes open. His body didn't have enough oxygen to even keep his eyes open. He opened his mouth releasing what air he had left as his head hit the bottom.  
  
Angel ran outside and dived into the pool. She grabbed Seiya and swam with him in her arms to the side of the pool.  
  
May and Ruby helped pull him up on dry land. Shannon cut the ropes off of him. Angel pulled herself out of the pool. She listened to his heartbeat and felt to see if he was breathing.  
  
"He's heart rate is un-commonly slow. And he's not breathing," Angel announced.  
  
The scouts nodded to each other. They knew what Angel had to do. Since she was the only one that knew what to do.  
  
Angel breathed life into Seiya. Her body was shaking from the sudden breeze that had blown against her wet body. She breathed again. Still no change. She tried about ten times before Seiya coughed up the water out of his lungs.  
  
Seiya tried to sit up but he was too weak. He still felt dizzy, and now he felt really light-headed. He opened his eyes. It took them a while to focus on everything that was around him and above him.  
  
"Arigatuo Kami!" Angel said relieved, "He's alright."  
  
Seiya felt so tired at that moment he didn't notice Angel hugging him tightly. He felt like he could fall asleep right then and there. The only thing he felt was his cold, wet clothes sticking to his body. Then he felt a pair of cold lips settle themselves on his.  
  
Angel had suddenly kissed Seiya out of curiosity. If the way he responded to her kisses were like Matt's far away and cold kisses.  
  
Seiya pulled away and looked at Angel with sad eyes.  
  
"Princess, you can't do this," Seiya said.  
  
"Why not?" Angel asked.  
  
"You are the Princess and I am simply your guardian."  
  
Seiya got up, turned on his heel, and disappeared. Leaving Angel broken and sad.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goddess of Relations: Be gentle on me! It's my first Sailor Moon ficy. No flames PLEASE!!!  
  
Flint: Oh no, a whiny Goddess.  
  
Goddess of Relations: No chocolate!  
  
Flint: (bottom lip quivering.)  
  
Goddess of Relations: Just kidding.  
  
Flint: Meanie.  
  
Goddess of Relations: (pulls a frying pan out of nowhere) What did you say?  
  
Flint: nothing.  
  
Goddess: (still holding frying pan) well that's the first chapter.  
  
Announcer Guy: Will Seiya ever warm up to Angel's feelings? Will Seiya get a clue and figure what his life really means? And will Matt shut up for once? Find out on the next episode of Digimon Digital Monsters.  
  
Goddess of Relations: Dude, wrong Anime.  
  
Announcer Guy: SORRY!!! I mean find out next time in the next chapter. Better?  
  
Goddess of Relations: MUCH! 


End file.
